Good Times
by POWERPUFFFAN1996
Summary: Bubbles has called Boomer over for a very special reason ;  *hint hint* Rated M for an attempt at a lemon... One shot but I might continue if you guys want me to:


Boomer's POV

I had just got off the phone with Bubbles and she wants me to come over her house. I went to my closet and pulled out a dark blue muscle shirt, white skinny jeans and dark blue nikes.

I arived in Bubbles' house to find that no one was there. _'Hmmm that's strange they never leave Bubbles at home by herself. Unless... Oh No! BUBBLES!'_

I ran to Bubbles' room and found no one was in there, but I heard giggling. Next thing I knew I passed out. When I woke up I found that I was still in bubbles room.

I looked around and found Bubbles DRESSED LIKE A FREAKING SLUT! She had on a sky blue skin tight crop top but she cut it from right below her boobs, which were about a C cup, to where it stops, an extremely short white mini skirt and a pair of sky blue stilletoes. I knew that something was up when she smirked at me, but she wasn't looking at me. When I looked to see where she had been looking I realized that she was looking at my crotch, which had a little bit of a buldge. Hey! What can you, do I'm a guy?

"H-H-Hey B-B-Bubbles? W-why are y-you l-lookinng a-at me l-like that" I managed to stutter out. She started to giggle.

"Hehehe I'm looking at 'little' Boomer getting a little excited because of the clothes that I'm wearing right now. I think that he needs some relief, don't you?" she asked.

"U-um yea he does, but first I want to know if this is really what you want?" I asked being the overprotective boyfriend that I am.

"Yes Boomer, this is really what I want"

"Well then I want you to beg for it"

By now I was sitting on the edge of her bed and she came right in front of me and got on her knees.

"Boomer I want this very badly. Please give it to me and give it to me good. Please Boomer" she begged with those sexy little puppy dog eyes of hers.

To tell the truth I wanted her too so I picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed. We started to make out; at first it was slowly but then she bit my lip begging me to go a little faster. After a few minutes of making out she started to tug at my shirt and I took it off along with mine and her shoes.

We started back making out but then she rolled us over so now she was on top and stradling my hips. She started smiling in the kiss and stopped. I looked at her and realized that she was taking of her top and her skirt. Suprisingly she didnt have on a bra or panties so now she was naked. We started back kissing but then I rolled us over so now I was on top.

"Time to have some fun now babe." I said seductivly

I started to kiss her from her lips, which were now very swolen from all the biting and sucking, to her neck and from her neck to her chest to her boobs. I gently nibbled on them and she muffled her moans by biting her swolen lips.

I slowly moved down to her belly button then I stopped with her womanhood right in front of my face. Again I asked her if this is really what she wants and she said yes with an anticipating moan. I licked her womanhood from bottom and stopped just at her clit to nibble on it a little. After about 5 minutes of doing this, she came and I licked it all up.

"Now it's your turn" she said and started rubbing my now fully-erect cock through my boxers.

She pulled them down and licked it from top to bottom, then she put the whole 8 inches in her mouth. She was going to slow for my lickings so I grabbed her hair and made her go the speed I wanted her to. She was getting tired so she squeezed my balls and made me cum in her mouth and she swallowed it all in 1 big gulp. Then she noticed that I was still hard and she looked at me.

I flipped us over and stuck the head in. I pushed in all the way and before she could scream out in pain, I kissed her and told her everything would be alright. I started off going slow so she could get used to it.

**Bubbles POV**

"Boomer! Harder! FASTER!" I yelled out

Boomer started to go as fast as he possibly could and within 10 minutes we both were reaching our peaks.

"Bubbles Im going to cum" he said

"So am I! Boomer cum with me!"

"You have to beg me first"

"Boomer please cum with me! I want to have your sweet and tangy cum all inside of me!"

After that we both came simultanisly. We were panting from exhaustion.

"Bubbles?" he said

"Yes Boomiee?" I replied

"Will you marry me?" and then he brought out the most BEAUTIFUL ring ever. It had 4 big blue diamonds surrounding an even bigger blue diamond in the middle.

"YES OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU"

After that we kissed and fell asleep. I dreamed of our wedding and how perfect it is going to be:)


End file.
